Got To Go My Own Way
by thatgirlxash
Summary: *rewrite of the original story, Ajay's first story and not tied into Stronger at all* Ajay thought she and Chris had it all until the day she found out that he had cheated on her with not only Velvet Sky but several other girls including new comer and a friend of Ajay's, Grace Fitzgerald
1. Chapter 1

Got To Go My Own Way

Rewrite #4

Summary: Ajay thought her life was perfect until the day she found out that her husband cheated on her. With not only Velvet Sky but with several other girls including new comer Grace Fitzgerald.

Rated M for Mature

Past Chris/Ajay

Future James/Ajay

Implied Velvet/Chris

And future Chris/Grace

I own Ajay, Jaycee, Joey and Kenzie who will be mentioned later chapters. I will not when other ocs aren't mine.

This isn't Ajay's main story anymore. I owe to myself and readers of the first version of this story and Chris and Ajay a happy ending. Or in this case James/Ajay.

One

Impact Zone

Orlando, Florida

"I can't believe he is still with her." Velvet Sky muttered to her tag team partner and best friend Angelina Love who shrugged her shoulders. They were watching the former X division champion Chris Sabin and his wife Ashton come into the enclosed area hand in hand talking lowly to one another. "I mean why be with her? When he could be with me?" She questioned pulling her black Rock and Roll tank top down again to emphasize her best assets. Something that if you asked her no other female on the roster could beat. "I mean look at me.'

The former knockout champion sighed as she turned to look at her friend, "I know you don't get why they are together but don't go ruining their relationship because you are jealous." Velvet scoffed and put her hands on her hips, she wasn't jealous not by a long shot. "I am _not _jealous. I just think he _could _do _so _much better than her. And I wouldn't be ruining a relationship per say. I would just be enlightening her to what happened." "Bad idea babe." Kip James said from behind the duo, "I mean it's a disastrous bad idea. She is like Jaycee." Both girls turned to looked at him, they had heard stories of the King of Kings daughter and it scared them. "They are both tiny and they are both _extremely _feisty." He tilted his head in the direction of Ajay and Chris, "She is like a hurricane, all fists and voice.' "And how do you know that?"

"Her brothers told me a story about her getting into a fight with a girl in school." "That was school, this is different. We are both knockouts. And she couldn't handle me on her best day." Velvet said trying to sound more confident then she was. "That's not our point." Angelina said, " and we are saying this because we care. Do _not _cross Ashton Cage."

"Look can we do this later?" Ajay asked taking a seat in the makeup chair that was situated in front of the mirror in the women's locker-room. She had been dragged in there because Traci and ODB had wanted to talk about Bailey's bridal shower. And that was the last thing that the Canadian Heartbreaker wanted to do. Don't get her wrong, she loved Petey and Bailey to pieces but this was too much. The whole bridal shower and bachelorette party is was something that she didn't get when she married Chris. Which admittingly her fault, they got married and found out that she was pregnant all in one big go. And it wasn't something she would change for the world. But all this talk of wedding and babies made her queasy

"Ajay we offered to throw a joint shower and you said no." Traci said. "It's not that. I could care less about that. Chris and I got into a _huge _fight before we came in." "About what?" ODB asked holding her flask out to her. Ajay took the flask and poured some of the clear liquid down her throat before speaking, "I saw a series of messages on Chris' phone between him and Grace." "The pretty little thing from Scott's school?" Traci asked. Ajay touched her nose and did another shot, 'And they were talking about things I would talk to James or Petey about." "What was he sending her nudes or something?" She pulled out her phone and handed her fellow Canadian the phone to show them screenshots that she had sent herself.

The two looked at the phone and then at Ajay who had slouched down in the chair. "Jesus toots." ODB muttered, "What are you going to do?" "I have no idea. The only reason why I am holding on and flipping my shit is because of Joey. And the fact that we have to work together tonight. I don't know how long I can hold on for." She muttered as the door swung open and the Beautiful People stepped in the room. 'Give us a minute guys." Traci said, "We are kind of having a personal conversation here." "Oh this won't take long at all." Velvet said putting her hands on her hips. "Please just leave us alone.' Ajay said, "I don't ask for much. But this I am asking for." The New York native smirked and walked over to the chair and leaned over.

"I slept with Chris."


	2. Chapter 2

"I slept with Chris."

Those four simple words sent Ajay Harters perfect little world crumbling around her. "What?" She stammered her hand going to her chest to try and slow down her rapidly beating heart.

"You heard me." Velvet Sky smirked her hands going to her hips.

"I don't believe you." She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it, this couldn't have happened again.

Traci Brooks and Jessie Kresa exchanged a look of disbelief, they were the only other two other than Lacie Roode and AJ Styles that knew all about Ajay's past with her ex-husband Bobby. They knew what Sabin cheating on her could do to the smaller woman.

"Don't tell lies Toots." Jessie warned throwing a glare at the bigger blonde who rolled her eyes.

"I'm not telling lies, it's the whole truth." Velvet said, "and from what I gathered I am not the only one that he has fucked behind her back."

"What are you talking about?" Ajay asked as Traci moved behind her rubbing her elbow in some sort of comfort all while tossing a glare at Velvet.

"Oh honey, you didn't know?" She asked clapping her hands in front of her chest mockingly at the tiny woman. "You thought he was going to be faithful to you." Velvet let out a laugh that sent more shivers down the already shivering Ajay's back. "Why would he want to fuck you? When he had the chance to be with me?"

A scream escaped Ajay's mouth as she darted forward and tackled the silicone filled beauty onto the clothes covered floor. "Bitch!" She screamed landing blow after blow onto her body. Velvet let several high pitch squeals while trying to buck the younger woman off of her.

But it was to no avail, Ashton was just too strong for her. Out of frustration, she reached her hand up and pulled on her rivals hair hard. Ajay let out a low hiss before she slapped her across the face.

"Oh shit." Jessica laughed hearing the echo go throughout the rear empty locker room.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Traci asked, normally she was all for Ajay beating the hell out of Velvet but the beautiful person was her friend too and knew there was another way to go about this. And physical violence wasn't the answer.

It never was the answer even if it would make Ajay feel better for a while.

Jess looked at the two brawling women and sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll stop this but I am not stopping her from killing Harter when she sees him." Traci nodded her head in agreement, that was fair.

"Come on babe. That's enough." Jess said going over and hauling the failing woman off of her nemesis.

"Let me go Jess." Ajay panted, "I'm fine."

"No you aren't." She said keeping her grip tight on her friend. She backed herself up enough to where she was able to push her back against the door to open it. Ajay started wiggling around to get free, she didn't need the rest of the roster knowing her business.

But luck wasn't on her side. Her older brother and his friends had just shown up for the show that night.

"Ajay? What happened?" Jay Reso asked quickly climbing the short flight of stairs and over to his sister and friend.

"Nothing I'm fine." She said pushing Jess's hands off of her body fully.

"Don't look fine." Bubba Ray said folding his beefy arms over his chest his shaded eyes on his young protégé.

"Sabin cheated on her with Velvet." The ODB informed folding her arms under her chest, she knew that Ajay would never fess up to it so it was up to her to inform her brother and his friends with what had happened. "And she beat the hell out of her."

"He did what?" Jay asked putting his hands on his sister's shoulders, his blue eyes going from her to the woman standing behind her. He would talk to her about the fight later right now making sure she was okay was more important than anything.

Ajay nodded her head, her eyes going to her feet. Jay pulled her into his chest hugging her tightly. "Come on bug, let's go." He muttered nodding his head at Jess who nodded back. She almost pitied Sabin when the merry band of protectors caught sight of him or even when Daniels and AJ found out about it. It was going to be ugly.

ODB watched the older men rally around the small blonde leading her into the veterans locker room before she stepped into the Knockout's locker room and looked at Velvet. "I hope that was worth it."

Chris Sabin shook his head laughter rolling through his body, he had just met up with his tag team partner and his girlfriend. Lacie Roode shook her head in amusement as she pulled her vibrating phone out of her pocket. The laughter slid off of her face as she turned to look at Chris.

"What?"he asked.

"You cheated on Ajay?" She questioned her voice shrilling with each word.

"Um." He coughed nervously.

"You didn't." Alex Shelley piped up shaking his head. Chris looked down ashamed. He knew that he had the best girl and it still never stopped him from going out and cheating. After the first time it happened, he found it easier and easier to do it. Ajay would being doing her own thing or with Alex and Lacie and he would just go do it. .

"Dude."

Lacie shook her head in disgust before she turned on her heel and went to check on her longtime friend.

Chris turned to look at his tag team partner who bent down to pick up his girlfriends dropped bags. "You are on your own." Chris stared after his friend almost helpless, he never wanted Ajay to find out and that she did there was no way around it. He was screwed.

And there was nothing he could do about it.. Expect face his fate and talk to Ajay. And hoped that he didn't lose his wife and son in all instant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chris dropped his bags in the small corner of the locker room that he and Alex usually changed in. He raked his fingers through his sandy hair before turning on his heel and going into the veterans locker room where he knew his wife was at. He took a deep breath and twisted the door open. His bright blue eyes landed on her first. Ajay was sitting on the floor stretching for their match that night. "Babe." **

**Ajay looked up at him, her own blue eyes on fire, "What the fuck do you want?" **

"**We need to talk. Alone." Chris answered feeling a lot braver than he should have been. Especially now that he had the attention not only of his wife but her older brother, mentors and best friend.**

"**You don't need to do shit." Ray said pushing his sunglasses up to look at him. **

"**She is MY wife, I have every right to talk to her." **

**Ajay stood up and pushed him back towards the exit of the trailer, "Did you fuck Velvet?" She asked still pushing him, "and don't lie to me." **

"**I did alright! I didn't mean for any of it to happen." **

"**It happened more than once?" She shrieked shoving him until his back hit the door. **

**He nodded his head as her hand flew out and slapped him hard across his face. He looked into her eyes and swallowed seeing the anger and hurt swirling in them. **

"**Get out, I don't even want to look at you right now." She hissed as she clenched her fists together at her sides. **

"**Ajay please." He begged. **

"**She said get out Sabin." Lacie said coming up to the couple and pushing herself between them. She was furious, she couldn't believe that Chris took something precious and ruined it for one night with Velvet. She knew how much Ajay care for him, and how much he supposedly cared for her. **

**Ray who had been watching from his seat spoke up, "You need to leave now Sabin, you caused enough damage today." His sunglasses had been lowered again, his eyes on Ajay. In fact all the vets eyes were on the small blonde.**

**Chris rolled his eyes and held his hands up, "I will see you later Ajay." He was almost sure that by the time the end of the show she would be over what she had been told and she would be in their bedroom ready to forgive and forget. **

**Once he exited the locker room, the breath rushed out of Ajays body. **

"**Bug." Jay said going over to her. **

"**I am fine." She said waving him off, "I am fine," she shook her hands out and looked down at her left hand at the diamond wedding bands that rested on her forefinger. She took a deep breath and twisted the ring off of her finger. "Here hold onto this I don't want it." **

**Jay frowned taking the rings into his hand, he was waiting for her to breakdown. He wanted her to scream, yell, cry do anything but what she was doing. It was like it hadn't even hit her yet.**

**She curled her fingers into a fist and smiled at him. "Jay I am fine really." She said shrugging her shoulders, "it's best that I find out now before we have another kid or anything like that." **

**Chris had asked her to marry him after the 2006 Bound for Glory pay per view, something which surprised her. She hadn't been ready for another marriage, and she thought she was in love with him. Now she wasn't so sure about it. One thing was for sure, she needed some time on her own to process what happened and she needed to see their son. She stood up on her toes and kissed her brother's cheek and then patted his shoulder.**

"**I will be back." She said as she scooped her oversized zip up Toronto Maple Leaf hoodie off of her suitcase. She pulled it on over her ring attire and exited the trailer her eyes on her phone a small smile playing on her reading a message on her phone from her father in law. Her son Joey was hanging upside down on his Uncle Dan's shoulders. **

**Jay turned to look at Lacie once the door swung shut, "can you keep an eye on her? I don't think it has hit her just quite yet."**

**Lacie nodded her head, she knew that it hadn't hit her yet, she had seen several breakdowns from Ajay when she had been with Bobby. "I'm going to go find her, she's probably with James or AJ right now." She brushed her hands over her denim covered legs. **

"**Thanks Lace." Jay said flashing her his infamous half smile. She nodded her head as she exited the locker room.**

****  
Traci hugged Ajay tightly once she saw her, 'Are you okay?" 'Yes, no. Maybe. I really don't know. I thought he was different ya know?" "All guys are the same." "I guess so." The older Canadian hugged her tighter before leading towards the catering room.**

"**Hey T, I will catch up in a few minutes." Ajay said seeing Chris sitting alone at a table a few minutes later. Traci looked at Chris and then at her friend before nodding her head and going over to the doorway. She wanted to stay close by just in case Ajay needed her. **

**Ajay went over to the table and pulled the white plastic folding chair out catching Chris' attention. **

"**Hey." He smiled reaching out to take her hand. **

**She shook her head pulling her hand back into her body. She didn't want him touching her. **

"**Oh come on babe, you can't be mad at me." **

"**I can't be mad at you?" She asked with a bitter laugh, "are you fucking kidding me? I have **_**every **_**right to be mad." **

**Chris frowned and folded his arms across his chest. **

"**You cheated on me with the biggest slut and you are expecting me not to be mad? Why did you do it? And Grace too! Do you know how stupid I feel? Why did you do it?!" She asked. **

"**Because."**

"**Because why?" **

"**Just because." **

"**Because isn't an answer I want the fucking truth." **

"**I wasn't happy with you alright." **

**A hard pang went through her heart as she nodded her head. "Well now you can make yourself happy. We are done, I will get Joey on Sunday and we will go stay with Jay."**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"You can't mean that." Chris said after swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.  
"If I don't make you happy then why be with me? Did you just stay with me all this time because of Joey?" She asked looking down at her folded arms so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him see her cry over him.

Not again.

"I do love you Ajay. Sometimes more then words can describe." He started, 'And Joey just added to it."  
"You know what Chris, I don't want to hear it at least not now." She interrupted standing up, "maybe in a couple of months we can talk but right now I want you to stay away from me, I will let you see Joey but I don't want to see you or be around you."  
He stood up as well towering over her. He put his hands on her neck pulling her close to him, before kissing her deeply.  
She squirmed and pushed him away from her and wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. She glared up at him before she stormed away from him, her fingers clenching and unclenching

Traci looked at her as she walked by her, her hand catching her elbow. Ajay shook her head shaking her hand off of her elbow. She needed a minute to get herself together. She didn't want anyone to see her upset like that, no one needed to see her like that. She couldn't even remember the last time that Jay had seen her upset and crying. It never happened.

_Ever. _

Ajay hadn't gotten far when her best friend Petey Williams got sight of her. "Tink? Are you okay?" He asked stopping her in her tracks and putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her from walking off quickly.  
"I am fine. I got to go get my hair and makeup done." Ajay said softly pushing his hands off of her arms.  
"No you aren't okay. Tell me what's wrong." He said looking into her eyes, gripping her arms in his hands again giving them a comforting squeeze.  
"Chris and I are separating."  
Petey felt his heart drop as he looked down at her, "seriously?"  
She nodded her head, "he cheated on me with Velvet and god knows who else. I didn't want to find out so I left." She raised her arm to wipe her nose on her sleeve.  
He couldn't find the words to give her comfort, he didn't even know how to go about comforting her, if it was at all possible. And with Ajay, sometimes he didn't even know where to start. Even after all these years he couldn't figure it out. Confused by his silence she looked up at him, "did you know?". He licked his lips and raised his eyes to look at the ceiling.  
"You knew!" She hissed pushing his hands off of her shoulders. "And you didn't tell me?"  
"Ajay." He started.

"No." She said trying not to scream at him but failing horribly.

She felt so betrayed, first by Chris and now by Petey. She never kept anything from him but yet he kept a huge secret from her. And it hurt, it made her heart ache even more than what it did at that point. She had been hurt before the past but that hurt had nothing on what she was feeling now. It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and being jumped on repeatedly. "I don't even know you.' She said, "The Petey _I _knew would never keep anything like this from me."  
"Everything okay here?" James Storm asked coming over to the two worried that Ajay had been raising her voice. That was something she never did around Petey. In fact those two never fought.  
"No, it's not." She said softly turning to look at him tears welling up in her eyes not being able to hide them anymore.  
"What did you do Williams?" He asked pulling the tiny blonde into his arms. Ajay pressed her face into his chest her whole body betraying her as her tears came down her face.

"Nothing." He answered rubbing his hand over his bleach blonde head. He wanted to be the one that comforted her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But because he kept the affair a secret from her she was mad at him. Not that he blamed her. He would have been pissed too if she knew that Bailey cheated on him and didn't tell him.

"Doesn't look like nothing." James said motioning to Ajay with a nod of his head.

"Chris and I are separating." She said her voice muffled against his Beer Money Inc shirt.

"Why are you separating baby?" James asked rubbing her back.  
"He cheated on me with Velvet and Petey knew."  
James froze and looked at him. "Come on darlin' you can stay with me and Bobby until the show."

Ajay nodded her head not bothering to move away from James.

"Tink." Petey started flattering as James shot him a glare. He held his hands up in defense. He hated that he couldn't be that one right now. He watched helplessly as James lead Ajay away from him. He wanted to tell her about it but it wasn't his place to tell her. He thought that Chris would have told her especially when they had thought that she was pregnant again.

He didn't and now Ajay was upset and that was on both of them and it probably get worse once Bailey found out that he knew the whole time that Chris had been cheating on Ajay and didn't tell her. That was the last thing that he wanted to do was to fight with her but he knew it was going to happen once Ajay told her what happened.  
*

Once James sat her down on the couch that was in his and Bobby's locker room, she sat forward and put her head in her hands. "What did I do wrong James?" She asked her voice coming out muffled. "Nothing darlin' he is crazy for even thinking about cheating on you like that." He returned sitting down next to her and putting his hand on her back. "I need to call Walt and have him bring Joey to Scott's house." "Let's give it a few hours, its all going to be fresh and you don't want to be upset when you talk to him.' "You are right. You are right." Bobby came into the locker room and raised his eyebrow, "What's going on?" "Chris cheated on her and they are seperating." The cowboy answered. "What?"


End file.
